


Our Discord's "cursed-one-word-story" channel

by CC4685 (CC4684)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chaos, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC4684/pseuds/CC4685
Summary: This is a one word-by-word 'story' on a friend's Discord server.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Danny and the adventures in the Country of Kek

**Author's Note:**

> For a more detailed explanation: A person is only allowed to type one word every message and cannot type another message until another person has written a word (with a few exceptions). I thought it was weird but funny, so I shared it here. Chaos ensues. 
> 
> Also, strikethrough means it's technically invalid because one person said the line.

So, bruh is gay. And sliding should be removed and Fortnite deleted. :ok_hand:. Okay, anyway, you like toes. Ew, thot. Heavy is dead, Soldier also dead. :(. He gave us no gay, and we still miss him for his Pepe, which was so dead, unfortunately.

Danny and his cock and ball struggled to nut, because society walked through Danny like skin ripped from human children. And as Danny went on his murder spree through the country of Kek, he then cackled at the poor innocent children beneath his feet that pleaded for him to stop running into enemy lines (to save his boyfriend's wife). But, they said that Danny Devito would kill the hostages if they didn't give him their Lego City collector's edition (Police Lockdown Station) set. So, he can finally act as a 5-inch tall tower in China Town vs. Japan for fun.

And ham sandwiches are the best. The people are wanting bread to eat (Fresh Subway) every day after midnight until I become dead and gay. Because of hell and the 5g in the void. And then, had Danny eat my penis that fell is grammar. Yes, so life is is gay and ugly. Homosexual, but rainbow Furbys lie at Freddy's Devito hideout, which Batcave was also bombed. And fat as a slice of of cheese that turned into cheese, but cheese was not true.

He [Danny] was actually was actually was a platypus egg in Minecraft square on a no no no spot. Microwave. So, gfutyityt. b a n. No. Yes. Why? Because Joey decided he didn't die or do shopping at Walmart. Justice for wahmen, with Danny, because Danny was evil and a gay, and a ghost homophobe (simultaneously at the same time). But, could that change for good? Find out next time on "Dancing with Danny and Phantom of the Opera Homophobe".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm not naming this "Dancing with Danny and Phantom of the Opera Homophobe"


	2. The unexpected meeting with AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA at uwu club

But then, a game of life Matpat its own gayness rainbow, and became a gayman who also was converting a n g e r y into d e p r e s s i o n using the gaybow of light and darkness combined. Matpat into SsSniperrwold the power gained through gayness and ghost th0ts, slurping basic noises of inhuman tentacle monster screams: "Reeeeeeeeeeeee" at uwu club la.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA said "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA who AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA". And AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA died. pls, yes, no, ~~ONE WORD,~~ no, contribute more than AAAAA. aaaaaaaaaa. Fine, thank.

AHHHH said Mary's dead, squid had named thottie "Pussypopperxx10". Loves numbers such 69 and 420, 666, 777. Satan. Also, fucks gays named "jhon" at pussypopper10's place, which had sex poo in the toilets. Dungeon inside the shit nuke of DOOM. The 69th doom finally killed the gays and lesbian orphans that were so very retarded, they had rainbow cocks even after they had died and became lesbian pans of cornucopia of gravity falls, OREGON. DIPPER. MAPPLE. WENT to BILL CIDER and HAD decimated THEIR GAYNESS from PYRAMIDS OF the CHAOS ORB thing. Illuminati CONSPIRACY THEORIES CONFIRMED. Thanks LIGHT said "YOU but STUPID was the hole who GOT d e s t r o y e d by MY t h a n o s grapes. Abs. NO said "FUCK boy Stark screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"" as HE realized HIS son WAS missing in the SEWERS of LA HELL. Stark was GAY and FAT but NOT A total DIPSHIT BOOMER HOE and missed HAT boy.

SEX with HATKID who WAS illegal IN all UNIVERSES. Stark DID become a pedobear d e p p r e s s i o n wich was THE big SAD time, so HATKID died BY spooderman. WHITE the HOMO JUSTICE league COURT OF STRAITS decided TO be GAYER AND HOMOER TO show SADNESS was HATKID GREW INTO a TREE. GODZILLA and danced WITH the STARS on THRUSDAY night night for MIDNIGHT sparkle was a GAY furry. HATKID who pranced in strait GAY AND listened to DUMBS and TEETH for FAT (pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis).

SMALL PRESENT JACK SON CRAFTS WHO DIED BUT EXPLODED WHEN HE FLEW INTO DEPRESSION TOWERS. PUT THE TERRORIST IN THE PENTAGON. DEATH TO CHAD THE LIFE MAN (WHO HAD pooped AND peed) WAS GONE and PEW PEW die. PIE SAID "YOU, I, DEPRESSION." AND HEARTS BECAME disease IN death SEWERS cave AS it was BIG and girthy AND stinky AND stinky AND buff AND women.

Hitler MAN Satan decided that GAY man is true gay MAN. Hary has a body made of Twitter. Penis man hates penises that explode in big girl's ass. Then, he poofed in some corpse named Jerry Springer. The Kaiju shaped cock that likes it warm and moist, filled with CUM (which tasted like pussy juice, ended with egg, now egg-celent).

Hamburgers make a great potbelly expand into my ass hole. Meanwhile, Chad was sleeping in cum while anime played. Specifically, in the cum organ. ~~Just WHY.~~ THATSNOTASINGLEWORDGODDAMNIT! typelikethepersonaboveme. mydickissogoddamnhardmyleftlegisnumbicannotfeelmyleftleg. Yes said "Simon with a bottle neck grasped upon his ass hole." Hairy mammoth cum. Simon says "Hey, I am wanting sex with your gay mother, Karen. Now." Theyn they fucked a small ugly hampster, mistook by Elizabeth the 43976th. As Danny Devito once once at concert, this was a weird change to the normal schedule (as per what happened last night in bed with you and me)!

But, I had swapped myself with my son's pet lion form Nigeria. Furthermore, I want sex with a toad shit head after my cum ejaculation explosion in Minecraft Dungeons. And doggos began to fall into Hell, Michigan. Detroit became human and died twice, sadly. But I knew that death was eneitable.

But came to the conclusion that CAPITALISM is EVIL and INEQUALITY was EVERYWHERE. So, USSR exploded. "NO!" cried. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAHDSOHFOSHFSDJJFSDKJFSDLKFF". Anyway, fuck this shit I'm out, Ooooo.

I said "Fuck shit I'm out, then suck this dick now knee (10% damage, FUCK). Fuck this Ronaldinho I'm COOOMMMIIINNNGGG home to West Virginia mountain penis. Got in momma's ass checking frick crap. Metnylenetriphenylphosphorane, no OwO, no way, YANKEE Doodle COCK TORTURE and BALL BUSTING (hmmm). NUT CRACKER of Gay Ball Sex with Jose from Mexico Gandhi version remastered version Xbox editions sex hardcore Terraria Skeletor mod. I died and d u r s e d the Pikachu then Eviscerated Hatgirl, turning her into a potato who castrated Eric and Plankton died, _doot,_ covering his pee pee and ass that was shining in holy hell trinity. Karen, destroyed KidzBop Lorde's 2019 special event in hentai number 34: The Electric Boogaloo.

Despacitoportarico2ofsansburritochipotleshitsandtacotits.co.uk@sexypornforhornysimpsbyhornysimpsepisode69season420.co.ru. For you to have word with god about homosexuality and Masturbation circles of gayness which created SIN and anime doujin called Touhou. Anyway, how about we save some money for sex, for crime, and not women. Only men would tan their bodies like asians and thinn Mexicans who left the Children States of China to fuckalternative universes and original characters: Children in Hermitcraft season 8 of 69.


	3. Roblox

Roblox graduation shootout. Cum Chalice of Death by Roblox graduation from the University of. Mars had hole Auschwitz in space butthole space cum moving to Hobbit Grian's Discord server. However, he died. Rest in bees at Chuck :regional_indicator_e: Cheese. "Hoe, get out of Stephen's bedtime chair or sex with Youmu." Additionally, "Fear is stupid head." said gay ass bitch hoe bitch thot chad. Anyways, Lennis went to join Roblox G r a d u a t i o n. goddamnitiwasgoingtosaynazi.

Fax that don't mattress from or Tempurpedic? Penis. _Correct!_ thought Jamez Potter is with Garry and Ronald who want toes from spacemen to suck Sailor Moon dick and ball torture (DBT), or cry cum on their fridge magnets shaped like cartoon heads that kills parties and thots that breathe, but no one ever suspected that Donald Trump raiden China Landia and rich Chad Dom's secretly hentai man space with a gun that shoots dildos and NOT rubber duckies. 

Why? Asked [user], who almost got an aneurysm from penises and sheer lack of sex so... arrrrrrrrrr away from Texas the poor est the greatest penis of god power tininess. 


	4. The sad ending of the one word story

I'm gonna put it in text to speech tomorrow @everyone. In summary: I hate everything. The story is ending?

#cursed-one-word-two-part-2-electric-boogaloo. Hm, I guess I'll do one more update...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I don't know why the story ended. Luckily, there's a sequel. Two in fact: the official successor to the story, and a clean version. I'll add them soon enough.


End file.
